Slice of Life
by NazoLuk3
Summary: Short stories revolving the life of the Classics Club. Some have pairings. *Art by me* Chapter three: Oreki goes to the library, and since it's Friday, he meets someone...
1. Those Eyes

Short story at the top of my head. I think there's slight spoilers. Hotarou cannot oppose this angel's intriguing eyes.

HYOUKA: Slice of Life

6/20/12

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Those Eyes

* * *

I have a pretty normal life. Mostly everyone does, in fact.

What do you think the phrase "high school life" means? Is it the love or romance? The sense of a new "life" and adventure? I don't oppose all those meanings, but I think that it's a waste of energy. Not everyone wants to have this feeling of a "rose-colored" life. I personally prefer the grey-colored life.

What's wrong with having a life with no color? I am a simple man; I do not want to be involved in something I have to do. After all, I have a motto that I follow:

If I don't have to, I won't. If I have to, make it quick.

So why is that my weird sister force me in joining the Classics Club? Sure, I'll save the club. Yes, I don't have anything to do after school. Yet why am I going though a energy-wasting journey to the club room every single day?

It's the eyes of Chitanda Eru.

Those curious eyes that search for the answer at the ends of the earth. The very strange hue of purple and pink that seem to glow every time she stares at me for the answer. Jeez, why can't she use her brain for once? She's a top student while I'm a literal average guy. How I solve those mysteries (though I doubt that most of them are not) - the Sekitani Jun case, the door that locked itself, the "ghost" of the inn, the book that's borrowed and returned in the same day. And some other "cases" that I solved.

I solved them by pure luck.

And yet I haven't answered this problem yet: why is it that _her_ eyes are the driving force to my actions?

Is it...affection?

...No. I regret even saying that. Sekitani Jun, would you scream for something like this? When you do something someone you know? Because I don't know.

Ha, ha. Chitanda Eru, I'm curious as to why I am feeling this way.

* * *

Done! My first Hyouka fic is done! Don't worry; there will be more stories in the future for this tiny book! I'm not sure if the pairings will be just Oreki x Eru or Satoshi x Mayaka or more, but expect more.

...This was a random thought that came to my head. I just thought, "Hey, there should be more Hyouka fanfics," and here it is. I just wanted a story about Oreki Hotarou's struggles with our lovable Chitanda Eru. Perhaps Oreki will succumb to the rose-colored side and live happily ever after with Chitanda (:D). I almost forgot, this was supposed to be Oreki x Eru, but I'm bad at romance and stuff.

Please tell me of any errors (especially grammar) and I will try to improve later on in the future.

Thanks, NazoLuk3


	2. Accidental Fate II

I wanted to make a story on how Oreki, Satoshi, and Mayaka met.

...It turns out differently than what I had in mind. Also, the title is sort of _meaningless._

HYOUKA: Slice of Life

7/13/12

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Accidental Fate (II)

* * *

"I think that was five years ago, when we were still in middle school. Apparently Ibara had some tasks to do requested by some teachers. New books arrived and she had to carry them to the library, even though she didn't know where it was. She decided to bring all of them at once, and accidentally bumps into Satoshi. And then he uses his database or whatever and carries half of the books.

"The new books are there and when Ibara was about to leave, Satoshi brought her to introduce her to me. And as the days past, she had some feelings for him. The end."

"Wow, Oreki-san! That was romantic!"

"I don't see how. It sounds like it was made up, like Satoshi lied to me or something."

"I don't think it's a lie. By the way, do you think the two will end well?"

"Can't say." The energy saver closed the completed book, hoping he can still return it today.

* * *

It was yet another day for the revived Classics Club. After the classes that seem to drag on forever, students of the Kamiyama High School go to their clubs and do activities there. The Classics Club is one of the countless clubs that the school is known for, other than the 'Kanya Festival' in the autumn. Oreki Hotarou, one of the less energetic club members of this club, lazily climb the steps that reaches the hallways of the club. Opening the doors, he glances at the club members that are already here. Fukube Satoshi, the self-proclaimed database, and Chitanda Eru, a girl full of curiosity and adventure.

"Oh hi Hotarou!" Satoshi exclaimed. Chitanda followed, "Good afternoon, Oreki-san." Another voice was supposed to appear.

The other member, Ibara Mayaka, is not present. Today is Friday, which is Mayaka's shift in the library. _That's expected_, Hotarou mindlessly thought. He took a seat and grabbed a book from his book bag.

A normal day in the Classics Club is a relatively quiet day, with some outbursts from Satoshi. The eccentric boy only wanted to stop the silence every now and then. Approximately thirty minutes have passed and the last member quietly opened the door with her head down. She was bowing with respect and apologized, "Sorry for being late. I had some duties to do..."

"It's okay," Chitanda replied, waving her hand back and forth.

"Yeah," Satoshi interrupted. "It's not like you had any choice; you had to go."

Hotarou simply ignored the pink-eyed girl. He needed to finish the book by Monday so he can return it to the school library.

Mayaka took a seat (conveniently next to Satoshi) and spoke to the database. "Hey Fuku-chan, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"N-not quite." Satoshi began to sweat.

Suddenly, Chitanda stood up and repeated, "Ready for tomorrow? I'm curious!" Somewhere in Hotarou's mind thought, _Finally, a day with no misfortune on my part_.

The couple slightly blushes and interjected with words such as "It's not what you think!" and "Me and Mayaka are not going to do _that_!"

The short-haired girl started explaining. "Chi-chan, remember when Fuku-chan left me worried and alone?"

"Huh?"

"The day about the Seven Sins?"

"Oh, yes, I remember," Chitanda nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, so I wanted to make it up with...a date..." Mayaka turned away and murmured the last words. She swiftly answered, "Anyways, it had to be made up!"

"I see..."

* * *

Afterwards, Chitanda spoke with the energy saver. She asked about the couple's relationship, even when it is not going well. She asked why Satoshi tends to avoid Mayaka. Oreki just answered, "I don't know. Ask them."

Chitanda Eru is not the type to give up. "In that case, can you tell me how they met?"

"You can ask them," Hotarou insisted. "It is simple as that."

"I cannot do that! It might be... embarrassing to them to learn about their history. So **_please_**?"

The purple-glowing eyes that seem to pierce the heavens cannot allow the energy saver to oppose the angel. Hotarou can imagine as if he is in a labyrinth trying to escape from this curious young lady. When he ends up in a dead end, it is the end for him. Incidentally, he did end up in a dead end. He had no choice. He took a deep breath; he needed it.

"Fine. I don't know all the details, but..."

* * *

This is supposed to be implied as Satoshi x Mayaka, but I'm REALLY bad at romance. Like, I like the hugging or kissing parts of a story, but I cannot have the same feeling conveyed...(Hint: I'm testing romance for the next chap). Anyways, I messed up the chronological order on purpose. I recommend reading it in order in your second go.

Also, wow. Almost a month just to get the next chap. And wow. There are a lot of fics in the Hyouka section. Don't worry, I have the (strangest? weirdest?) ideas for this fandom!

Thanks for reading, NazoLuk3


	3. Accidental Fate I

**Here's part one of "Accidental Fate." If you read "Accidental Fate (II)", you'll notice the very slight connection. Also, there's a surprise in the end.**

HYOUKA: Slice of Life

8/7/12

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Accidental Fate (I)

* * *

Friday. It's between Thursday and Saturday. In North America, Friday is considered the final work day or school day of the week. In that time, students and workers have a pleasant two-day rest, and they start working after Sunday yet again. In Japan, it is different: students have school on Saturday. Only Sunday is their day of rest, and they have to stand right back up the next day. Oreki Hotarou was envious of the people on the other side of the world. He was also grateful at the fact—at least he wasn't a couch potato who doesn't literally do _anything_ at all. He's just someone who just do what has to be done.

He just wanted another day to end, until the precious Sunday awaits him. He planned his perfect Sunday:

First—eat breakfast. Read newspaper.

Second—nap.

Third—eat lunch. Then nap.

Four—eat dinner, then nap. After fifteen minutes of napping, do the homework from Saturday.

Five—Brush teeth, take a shower and sleep for the next day.

_Hopefully_, he thought. _Nothing that involves me will happen today or tommorow_.

Finally, after school arrived when the angelic sound of the dismissal bell rang in Oreki's ears. Oreki took his time in walking up the stairs that will eventually lead to the Geography Prep Room, but a sudden light bulb appeared in his head. _Since it's Friday_, he thought, _I should get a book; I finished the one the other day_. Hotarou flinched after the thought. Either way, the energy saver continued to the route of the library. Today is Friday, therefore...

...Ibara Mayaka is on duty as a librarian. Hotarou knew his relationship with Ibara, and he doesn't want to mess it up even more. At the moment of arrival, Mayaka stared at the entrance, only to look in disgust. She quietly spoke, "Oreki, why are you here, of all times?"

The man replied, "I finished reading a book, so I want a new one."

The pink-eyed girl sighed. "Well, I'll believe that. It's not like you're going to flirt with me or anything." Hotarou had no comment about Ibara's statement. Why would she think that Oreki would flirt her? Mayaka continued, "So, what kind of book do you want?"

Hotarou shrugged. "I don't know. Recommend me."

_I still don't know what genre you __want_, Mayaka thought. _A long book or a short book?_

Suddenly, it hit her. The idea hit her more than a light-bulb that struck her head. It was more like a boxer who punched Mayaka so hard that she had a realization. The perfect book to give to Oreki Hotarou.

[x]

A couple of minutes later, Ibara Mayaka returned to the counter and brought a book in hand. She said, "Here," and slides the book across the smooth wooden surface. Hotarou caught the book safely with just his index finger. He read the title. Confused, he asked, "What is it about?"

Mayaka smirked. "Why won't you find out by yourself?" She handed a clipboard with a sign-out sheet on it. She continued, "Here, fill it in."

As the energy saver continues to write on the clipboard, Mayaka remembered something. She remembered how Oreki was back in the past—lazy as a sloth, but always gets the work done. Now in high school, with all the incidents happening, Mayaka considers him as a sloth sleuth (which means he's still lazy).

Once Hotarou was done filling in the sheet, he gave the clipboard to the girl and walked away. As he was walking, Mayaka can faintly hear, "See you in the club room." Right before the energy saver left the doors of the librarian, the girl whispered in a ''yelling'' tone, "Oreki!"

Hotarou stopped and turned around. He asked, "What?"

"Since you're a fast reader, I'll expect you to be finished by Monday. _This Monday._"

The man resumed walking and unconsciously muttered, "...Whatever."

It seems that the schedule for Sunday needs to be revised.

* * *

**Extra Story: The Disappearance of Chitanda Eru** **Part** **I**

It was December 18, a much more colder day than usual. I expend more heat in this season, thus wasting more of my energy. And it was a normal day to school—

—or so it seemed. Everything was normal, until after school. After the usual homeroom, I dress up on my winter clothing and proceed to go the Geography Prep Room. Even up to this point, I sometimes wonder why I always go to the club room every single day. Maybe I do it for boredom and just eat Chitanda's treats, or maybe that I can regain strength so I can go home with left over energy unlike the days where I come home like a corpse. Anyways, I just do it out of habit. And just like Sis said: I probably have nothing else to do anyways.

Now that I think about it, time really did fly by this year. From the Sekitani Jun incident to the Juumonji Incident just a couple of months ago. But we still didn't do anything. And I still don't understand the true meaning of the Classics Literature Club despite the time I've been there. Not that I care.

On the way to the Geography Prep Room, I encountered Satoshi. He waved and exclaimed, "Hey Hotarou! Where are you going?"

I dig my hands deeper into my pockets. I answered, "The club room, obviously. You're not going?"

Satoshi looked confused. "Club room? You joined a club?"

I continued, "Did you hit your head or something? The Classics Club." Actually, I want to take that back. Satoshi can't get amnesia just like that. Is he pulling my leg or something? If so, please stop.

He shrugged. "I never heard of that club before. Also, why would you join that one? As your motto states: 'If I don't have to, I won't. If I have to, I finish it quickly.'"

Satoshi, your database is incorrect; it's "make it quick." And stop it—you're getting on my nerves. "Never mind," I say and ignored him. I went to the teacher's lounge to get the key for the club room. As I continue the journey to the club room, I notice that he isn't coming with me. The guy is too busy for him to relax, with other clubs and all. I remember yesterday that he is frequently going to the Sewing Club for some "secret project." I recall him as a sunflower, and a Saturn-head. What's next, a snowman or a pine tree?

Finally, after reaching the door of the room, I pull out the key and unlocked it.

No one is in there...as expected since I have the key. Good thing that Chitanda or someone will not be there. The locked room somewhere back in spring rushed back in my head as a memory. Well, I'll just have to wait for Ibara and Chitanda to come here.

[v]

I checked my watch.

Thirty minutes.

It has been thirty minutes since I have entered, and no one but me is in the room. Maybe Ibara has work to do as well? But how about Chitanda? I doubt that she's sick; she was as enthusiastic as ever.

I realized something just now: the cactus is gone. I don't remember anyone taking the cactus plant away. Also, the mini tea set that Chitanda brought is not here as well. Now that I think about it, any possessions from the club members aren't here, as if it was never touched. It looked just like the way it was when I met Chitanda.

...What in the world happened?

* * *

**Yes, I did it. I really have the strangest ideas for the Hyouka fandom. The extra story is based on Nagaru Tanigawa's The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya which I personally think is amazing. There are times where I have dreams of the story with Hyouka characters in it. It's an extra story since I don't want to be penalized for copying the story. Or that there's not a real plot. Just think of it as a trailer of the full movie, as if everything is not shown. **

**Oh, and "Accidental Fate" will have one more chapter, the date...!**

**Thanks for reading, and please point out any mistakes or anything to make the writing better. **

**~NazoLuk3**


End file.
